1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of automobile repair. The invention is even more particularly directed to the field of repair and replacement of automotive exhaust systems, and is still more specifically directed to a method for clamping flanged exhause systems, or the like, to manifolds, or the like, where normal connecting elements have become broken, or damaged, thus avoiding the necessity of disassembly of the various elements involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no art known to me utilizing the principles and apparatus of this invention. Customarily the prior art for repairing exhaust systems at their flanged connection to manifolds, and the like, utilizes the replacement of elements, frequently drilling out old broken bolts, and similar time consuming steps required to insert new bolts to connect the system to the manifold.
The present invention does not utilize the prior time consuming techniques, but utilizes a unique combination of positioning exhaust systems and the like to manifolds and the like permanently fastening the two together by the use of specially designed clamps and accessories, which are easily and quickly installed.